


Blue Jolly Ranchers

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Brian's been... stressed.





	Blue Jolly Ranchers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lygerzero14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/gifts).



Brian was restless.

He was aware that he was restless, in some distant sort of way - he was, after all, in his own body, and so could feel himself shifting from foot to foot, jiggling his leg.

He'd probably had too much coffee, which always left him wired, and then there was the fact that he was just... tired.

Frazzled.

His nerves were stretched a bit thin.

He was always twitchy when they were close to the wire.

They were going to finish writing this album, they just had to... do it.

That was the hard part, wasn't it?

He stared down at his notebook, and he frowned at it, shifting in his seat, rubbing his hands together. 

"Dude," said Dan, "you're making me anxious. What's up?"

"Just restless," said Brian, which was true.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"Probably just antsy about finishing this," said Brian, indicating the notebook.

"You're not gonna get it done any faster by being so twitchy," said Dan. 

"Well, yes, I know that," Brian said, irritation bleeding through his voice.

"You don't have your gum, do you?"

"What?"

"Your gum," said Dan. 

Brian blinked.

"I mean, no, I ran out of gum -"

"So that's why you're so twitchy," said Dan. "You don't have your gum."

"What's my gum have to do with anything?"

"You always get antsy when you don't have something to chew on," said Dan.

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Brian.

He was blushing.

He wanted to chew on his pen.

"You've got the strongest oral fixation I've ever seen," said Dan, as if that was just a thing that people said. 

Brian was blushing, probably harder than he should have been.

"I'll be fine," Brian mumbled, and he licked his lips.

"I think I've got a Jolly Rancher, hold on," said Dan, and he was digging a hand down into one of his voluminous pockets - sometimes, Brian expected Dan to be able to go all the way down to the elbow.

... which was also a pretty dirty sentence when he thought about it, and he was grinning about it in spite of himself, because even in the depths of his own annoyance, he could enjoy the fact that he was making a dirty innuendo. 

"I knew it," said Dan, and he held out the little candy to Brian.

Brian squinted at it.

"It's blue," he told Dan.

"Yeah," said Dan. "I love blue."

"I know you like blue the color, but why do you like the flavor blue?"

"Blue isn't the flavor," Dan corrected. "It's blue _raspberry_."

"Have you ever seen a blue raspberry? Like, an actual blue raspberry, in nature."

"Just because you haven't seen it in nature doesn't mean that it doesn't exist," Dan said, in a slightly lecturing tone as he handed Brian the candy. 

Brian unwrapped the Jolly Rancher, and he shoved it into his mouth, sucking on it. 

The sweetness was a bit like a supernova in his mouth, but he was already beginning to calm down, as he sucked on it. 

He sighed, some of the tension leaving his back, his shoulders retreating from around his ears to where they actually belonged.

"Look at it this way," Dan said. "It could always be worse."

"Mmm?"

"At least you never took up smoking."

Brian made a face.

"That was always your vice," he told Dan, and he slurped the candy obscenely, just to watch Dan wince.

Dan made a face.

"Well, I'm not orally fixated," Dan told Brian. "I'm just neurotic." 

Brian snorted.

"At least you're admitting it."

"I've had enough people point it out to me at this point," said Dan. "I do get the hint, eventually."

"Eventually," Brian echoed.

"Exactly," said Dan.

Brian snorted, and he kept sucking on his hard candy, keeping his eyes on the notebook and beginning to scribble again. 

* * *

The hard candy lasted longer than it should have.

Brian tried not to suck too hard, tried to make sure that it just sat on his tongue and dissolved.

His tongue was going to be blue, and he had the punchline of some kind of dirty joke in the back of his head, but he didn't have the actual... joke just yet.

Maybe someone ended up with a blue tongue instead of blue balls, when they wanted to give oral sex?

That would make for a good song idea, actually, now that he thought about it.

He added a little note to himself, to try to remember that one.

... maybe being in Ninja Sex Party had resulted in some weird changes to his sense of humor.

Not that his sense of humor had been that normal to begin with.

His thoughts were already beginning to chase each other around in circles again, and he realized, with a pang, that his mouth was empty again.

Okay.

So maybe Dan was right.

"You're getting fidgety again," Dan said, as observant as ever.

"Sorry," said Brian, and he mostly meant it.

He made it his life's work to make Dan miserable, but there was a time and a place for that type of thing.

"I think I've gotten all the lyrics out that I can right now," Dan said, and he stretched, rubbing his eyes.

He was arching his back, and Brian had to work very hard to not watch the curve of Dan's back, or the way that Dan's shirt was rising up, baring Dan's stomach.

Brian wanted to press his face into Dan's belly, wanted to kiss it. 

His eyes went up towards Dan's fingers, and he licked his lips.

He wanted... he wanted to wrap his lips around Dan's fingers and suck on them, wanted to trace the tip of Dan's fingers with his tongue, he wanted... he wanted a lot of things.

Oh _god_.

Brian had been carrying a torch for Dan for a while - he was pretty sure that it was obvious, because he'd never been a subtle man at the best of times, and he'd been carrying this crush for _years_ at this point.

But now it was developing into something else.

Of course it was.

Brian sighed, and he rubbed his eyes.

They were sitting in a twenty four hour coffee shop, and the both of them were exhausted.

"So," said Dan, "we gonna meet up again in a few days, keep brainstorming?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Brian, and he grinned at Dan, just a little nervous.

Hopefully, his anxious energy wasn't too obvious.

Dan was giving Brian... some kind of look. 

Brian wasn't sure what to make of it. 

"See you around?"

"Oh, definitely," said Brian, as he went to pay his bill.

The two of them walked back towards their cars together, and Brian climbed in, starting the car and beginning to drive.

* * *

Brian arrived in his empty apartment, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes and kicking his shoes off.

He was still... antsy.

He wanted something in his mouth - it felt empty without anything in it.

He grabbed a mint off of the little dish that he kept on the end table... that he was constantly refilling, now that he thought about it.

Hm.

He popped the mint into his mouth, and then he made a face, because blue raspberry and mint was _not_ a good combination.

Oh well.

He sucked on it, as he made his way around his apartment, getting ready to wind down for the evening. 

He'd go to bed, and everything would be more or less normal, right?

Right.

* * *

An hour later, Brian lay in bed in just his boxers, his eyes half shut his cock hard and pressed against his belly.

He was... he was stupidly horny.

_Why_ was he so damn horny was the main question - what had he done to get himself so worked up?

He'd lay down, and then he'd closed his eyes, and he'd seen... Dan's fingers, behind his eyes.

Ah.

Yeah, that would do it.

Brian sighed, a long, baleful sound, and he slid his hand down into his boxers, squeezing his cock.

He'd jerked off to Dan before - that was part of the whole "carrying a torch" thing, especially considering just how long he'd been carrying said torch.

But... god, why was his mind on all of this?

He squirmed, right there in his bed, as he began to stroke his cock, and then he was sliding a finger into his mouth, then another one, sucking on it.

He sucked on the finger, drooling a bit down his chin, and he curled his toes in his blankets, his eyes sliding shut.

He imagined that his fingers were Dan's fingers, and then his brain went one step further, and he imagined... oh god, he imagined that his fingers were Dan's cock.

Imagined holding Dan's cock in his mouth, the way he was holding his fingers in his mouth, and that was enough to make him whimper, as his stroking picked up.

He shoved his boxers down, and his cock pressed down on his belly, as he began to stroke in earnest, practically fucking his fist, his head thrown back.

Imagine, Dan's cock in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue heavily, and Brian shuddered, still sucking, sucking enough to slurp, which was... dirty as hell, but fuck it, this was all a dirty fantasy, and what's the point of a dirty fantasy, if not to revel in the filth of it.

Brian kept fucking his fist, long, luxurious rolls of his hips, his eyes sliding shut again, as the image played out in his head.

Him, on his knees, his hands on Dan's inner thighs, holding them open.

His mouth being fucked - full on fucked, sweetly and wetly, because that's what kind of a fuck Dan would give him, wasn't it?

He'd seen Dan's cock before - they'd shared enough dressing rooms that he more or less knew what Dan's cock looked like, knew what Dan's ass looked like, knew what Dan looked like shirtless, bottomless....

It felt dirty, to be thinking of Dan like this, with all of this forbidden knowledge, but... well, fuck it. 

He longed to feel Dan's skin, to kiss Dan, to... fuck.

Oh, fuck, he was... already so close.

Brian squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and he fucked his face with his fingers, as if they were a cock, and he sucked on them, as if he was trying to make someone cum.

As if he was trying to make _Dan_ cum, and Dan would... fuck, Dan would cum in his mouth, Dan would cum on his face, and Dan would feel good, Dan would moan and gasp.

Brian moaned around his own fingers, still sucking, and then he was going stiff, his fingers as far back in his mouth as he could get them without gagging, and he was sucking harder, he was... trembling, his toes curling, his hips juddering forward. 

He pressed down on his tongue, hard, and he sucked on his fingers, and then he was cumming, right across his belly, over his fist.

It was a hard orgasm, too, hard enough that his heels were digging into his mattress and his back was arched.

Afterwards, he lay on his bed, panting, and then he looked down at his sticky belly and chest.

Hm.

He kicked his boxers off, and he used them to wipe up the mess, then tossed it in the direction of his laundry hamper.

He’d take a shower in the morning, and clean things up properly in the morning.

In the meantime….

Brian let his eyes slide shut, and he let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Brain was in the Grump office, and he was chewing on the drawstring of his sweatshirt.

He hadn’t realized he was doing it - that was just sort of a… thing that he did these days, when he was thinking.

He had a hand in his hair as well, and he was twisting it around his finger as he was reading over the Grumps social media feeds, composing tweets in his head.

And then there was a flash, and he looked up, to see Arin standing there, looking faintly smug, holding his phone up.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing,” said Arin, and he was practically smirking, as he tapped away at his phone screen.

“Are you posting that on the Instagram?”

Brian was too lost in his own head to even complain too hard.

Anyway, what was he going to complain about?

The Grump’s instagram was all about dumb pictures, so a picture of him looking particularly weird was always a hit.

“Yep,” said Arin. 

Brian snorted, and he leaned back in his chair, then went back to scrolling. 

He had his mind elsewhere - there was a particularly knotty lyrical problem that he was trying to deal with, and this wasn’t exactly a Gordian knot sort of situation.

It wasn’t like he could just get out a metaphorical sword and just… slice it open.

Although it was a pity, because that would probably have made life easier.

Oh well.

He sank down deeper into his seat, his mind in two different places at once, not even aware that he was running the plastic aglet of the drawstring across his teeth until someone reached out and grabbed the string.

Brian was jolted out of his ponderings, and he looked up into Dan’s face.

Dan looked amused.

“Tasty sweatshirt?”

He had an eyebrow up.

“Something like that, yeah,” said Brian.

Dan snorted.

“I got you, dude,” said Dan, and he shoved a packet of gum into Brian’s hand. 

It was cinnamon.

Brain raised an eyebrow, and he was blushing, just a bit. 

“Why cinnamon?”

“I figure you’d get tired of mint,” said Dan. “I know that’s the kind of toothpaste you use.”

Brian was about to ask Dan how he’d acquired _that_ knowledge, but then Brian’s brain caught up - the two of them traveled together often enough, and Dan had borrowed Brian’s toothpaste loads of times.

Of course Dan would know.

“Bring me something more interesting next time,” Brian said, putting on an imperious tone of voice, mainly because he could.

Dan snorted, but he walked off.

Brian pulled his sweatshirt off, making a face at how wet and clammy the drawstrings were.

He unwrapped a piece of gum, and he shoved it into his mouth.

The cinnamon was bright, and it cut through his taste buds like a hot knife through butter.

… not that he was complaining too hard.

He was untensing again, and he was beginning to think in a straight line again.

* * *

Brian had dreams of kissing Dan that night, and in his dreams, Dan’s lips tasted like cinnamon. 

* * *

Brian worked from home for two days, and then came into the Grump office again, to find another pack of gum on his desk.

This one was anise flavored, with a little post it note saying “interesting enough?” attached.

Brian put a piece into his mouth, and he grinned as the dark, sharp taste of licorice filled his head.

* * *

“You know,” Dan said, when the two of them were once again at the twenty four hour coffee shop, going through lyrics and discussing tour details, “just about every picture I’ve got of you on the Grumps instagram, you’ve got something in your mouth.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” said Brian. 

“You’ve got something in your mouth in all your instagram pictures,” Dan said, and he held out the phone to Brian.

Brian scowled, looking over the assembled pictures.

… okay, yeah, there was him chewing on his hoodie strings, and there was him with a pen in his mouth, a picture of him nibbling on his fingernails, a picture of him eating a sandwich….

“Arin’s got a talent for capturing pictures of me at weird moments,” said Brian, because what else was he supposed to say.

“Arin’s got a skill for doing that to everyone,” Dan said, in a tone that could possibly be read as sympathetic, if you tilted your head and squinted. “I still find it interesting that you’ve always got something in your mouth.”

“It’s not like I’ve got, like… an oral fixation or something,” Brian said, aware of how defensive he sounded.

“I dunno,” Dan said.

He looked unconvinced.

“How very Freudian of you,” Brian said dryly.

“What’s wrong with Freudian? He did some good stuff, didn’t he?”

“... no,” said Brian, and he let out a long suffering groan, at least partially for the theatrics.

He made a big show of leaning back into his booth, keeping his eyes covered. 

“What?”

“Freud was a fraud,” Brian said.

“ _Some_ of his stuff was good,” Dan demurred.

“Why are you suddenly defending Freud?”

“Us Jewish dudes gotta stick together,” Dan said.

“Dan,” Brian said, his tone dry, “I’m half Jewish.”

“I mean, yes,” said Dan, “but still.”

“Freud has also been dead for… a long time.”

“Still! Don’t you do… y’know, the movie star thing?”

“What movie star thing?”

“When you look up a movie star to see if they’re Jewish, and they you’re all “yes!” if they happen to be.”

“Oh. No, can’t say I have.”

“Oh,” said Dan, and he deflated, just a bit.

Brian snorted.

“But that’s besides the point,” said Dan. 

“What is the point?”

“The point is, you _totally_ have an oral fixation.”

“I do not have an oral fixation,” Brian said, and he was aware that he sounded faintly defensive, but he wasn’t sure how to turn that off.

“You totally do! You have an oral fixation, and there’s nothing wrong with having an oral fixation!”

“I do not have an oral fixation,” Brian said, and he took a long slug of his tea.

Dan looked at the mug, looked at Brian’s face, and he raised an eyebrow.

Brain sighed.

“Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?”

“Nope,” Dan said, his voice cheerful.

“You’re a real asshole sometimes, you know that?”

“It’s why you keep me around,” Dan said.

“No,” said Brian, “I keep you around for your sexy, sexy body.”

He had to bite back a grin, as he waited for Dan’s indignant noises, only… to be met with a grin.

Um.

That was unexpected.

“You flatterer, you,” said Dan, making a vaguely dismissive hand gesture.

Brian wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. 

He just grinned a bit.

Since when did Dan just flirt back, instead of getting red and sputtering?

That was part of the fun of flirting with Dan.

Brian’s stomach was doing interesting things - it was almost like being a teenager, catching a new crush. 

“I do my best,” was all that Brian could say. “But how are we going to rhyme “mega schlong” with… well, anything?”

“I was thinking,” Dan said, his tone earnest, “that maybe….”

* * *

Time went on.

Time always went on.

They finished the song, and then there was the next one, and the next one.

Maybe Brian was imagining things, but they seemed to be moving… faster.

A lot faster.

Their all night coffee shop planning sessions (Brian refused to call them dates, they were _not_ dates, no matter how much he wanted them to be) were becoming a weekly occurrence, and he was always so damn tired. 

He was also going through more gum than he had ever before, and he was chewing on more pens - a few of them had exploded in his mouth.

It was… it was gross, but what else was he going to do?

Arin posted a picture of him with dark ink all over his lips and tongue, and there had been quite a few suggestive comments at that one, because of course there were.

Brian would have been disappointed if it had been otherwise, honestly, because he had certain Expectations of his fans.

Expectations enough to warrant a capital “e” in this case.

But now he was sitting here at the desk in the Grump office, and he was sucking on another Jolly Rancher. 

It was blue.

The blue ones were his favorite now, although he’d never actually admit that to anyone, because… well.

Well.

He was blushing even as he thought it, but fuck it.

And there was Dan, leaning over him.

“Hey, Bri?”

“Mm?”

“Could you come over tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” said Brian. “Any particular reason?”

“I want to plan tour stuff and work on some more songs in a place that we can sing at each other without getting weird looks,” said Dan, “and I think that my butt is leaving a permanent imprint on that one booth.”

“You know, we _can_ sit at different booths. You know that, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but what’s the point of going to the same coffee shop all the time if you’re not gonna sit at the same seat every time?”

That was, quite possibly, the most Dan thing ever, and Brain snorted.

“You know it’s true,” Dan said, and then he patted Brian on the top of the head, and went off in the Grump room, presumably to go focus on his day job.

… one of his day jobs?

They were both his day job.

Sort of.

Brian was probably thinking too deeply into this shit.

He sighed, and he leaned back in his seat, stretching.

Then he paused.

Dan had left a bag of Jolly Ranchers on Brian’s desk.

They were all blue. 

Brian blushed very hard, and then wasn’t entirely sure why.

This stupid crush was getting… well, stupid. 

Way too fucking stupid.

He needed to go on a date, when everything slowed down.

He needed to go out, get laid, suck some cock or eat some pussy, get his dick wet….

So he’d be getting laid when he was in his eighties, at this rate, if they kept up this rate of being busy.

He grinned a bit at himself in spite of himself, and he sucked on his blue Jolly Rancher. 

* * *

Whatever Brian had been hoping for when he went to Dan’s house, it didn’t happen.

It was… stressful.

Especially because Dan was particularly argumentative.

“I’m just saying,” Dan said, “we’ve got fans in Kansas!”

“We might have fans in Kansas,” Brian said, “but that doesn’t mean we should trek all the way out to Kansas to do a show.”

“We keep saying that we’ll do a tour where we go to all of those places that we say we’ll go to but never get to. We’re having a quiet moment, so why not go?”

“Do you want to go to fuckin’... Newfoundland too, while we’re at it?”

“What’s wrong with Newfoundland?”

“I mean, there’s nothing _wrong_ with Newfoundland, there’s just not much going on there.”

Dan shrugged.

“I dunno,” Brian said. “We’ve had good luck going to New York and Toronto and whatnot.”

“I’ll tell you where I wanna go,” said Dan, “I wanna go to Australia.”

“Australia,” Brian said, his tone flat. “Just… all of Australia? Not Sydney or Melbourne or even… Geelong, just Australia?”

“Where’s Geelong?”

“In Australia,” said Brian. 

Dan snorted.

“Yes, Brian,” Dan said. “I want to go to Australia, and I want to do a show in every goddamn small town in Australia.”

Brian was snickering now as well, imagining it - imagining the two of them, in their full glam rock ensemble, like something out of that one movie… crud.

“What was the name of that one movie, with the drag queens in Australia?”

“What, _The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert_?”

“Yeah. That one.”

“... I don’t think we’re quite that gay,” said Dan, although he was looking a little bit amused.

“But we’re a little bit gay?”

“Between you and Arin, I feel like I’ve picked up some gay via osmosis,” said Dan, and he said it in such a casual way that Brian almost didn’t catch it.

Um.

His whole face was turning dark red, and he shifted, pressing his feet together.

Who knew that he could, uh… who knew that Dan could say something to fluster him?

He reached for his Jolly Rancher bag… to find that he was taking the last one.

“You doing okay there, Bri? Your mouth is _screaming_ blue.”

“Yeah,” said Brian, and he shoved the candy into his mouth, sucking on it industriously. 

“Your whole… oral fixation thing has gotten worse lately,” said Dan. 

“I do not have an oral fixation,” Brian grumbled.

“Fine,” said Dan. “You’ve eaten an entire bag of candy in like, two days, but the oral fixation that you don’t have is acting up.”

“Maybe I’m just in need of a sugar rush,” Brian said.

He was beginning to get jittery again, as if talking about it made him squirmy.

Maybe it was just all of the excess sugar, making him restless.

He wanted to get up and start pacing, although that always made Dan a little bit crazy.

Although really, you’d think he’d be used to it by now, between being around Dan and being around Ross.

“Regardless,” said Dan, “careful. You’ll rot your teeth if you’re not careful.”

“I’m not gonna rot my teeth,” said Brian.

He was still sucking on his hard candy.

“You also look like you just went down on a Smurf,” Dan added, as an afterthought.

“Do I?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. 

“How bad is it?”

“Go see for yourself,” said Dan, indicating the bathroom, which had a nice big mirror.

Brian stood up, trying to ignore the way his knees protested (he needed to stop sitting a certain way, it resulted in him being way too stiff), and then he was making his way towards the bathroom.

He turned the light on - fuck, but Dan’s bathroom was bright - and then he blinked at his own reflection. 

His lips and tongue were bright blue, and even his teeth had a faint bluish tinge.

Um.

Maybe he had overdone it a bit.

This was what happened when you got bad munchies, wasn’t it?

Obviously, this wasn’t the munchies - he was completely sober - but… still.

He licked his lips, rubbing his hands together, shifting from foot to foot.

The sugar was leaving him more anxious, more antsy.

He needed… something.

Maybe he’d invest in some sugar free lollipops or something, although then he’d feel like that one detective from that one show that his mother had liked.

What had it been?

He turned the light off, and then he went to the kitchen, to get a drink of water, to clear his mouth out a little bit.

He came back, and then he flopped onto the couch, close enough that his leg was almost touching Dan’s.

“Hey, Danny?”

“Mmm?”

“What was the name of that detective on TV in the seventies, who always had a lollipop?”

“Hm?”

“My mom used to watch his show.”

“I’m not sure,” said Dan, his expression thoughtful.

“I remember… what was it. Yeah, I think his catchphrase was ‘who loves ya, baby?’ and he was bald.”

“Kojak,” said Dan.

“Yeah,” said Brian. “That sounds about right. My mom watched it a lot when she was pregnant with me, and then the reruns were always showing.”

“Didn’t the remake it at some point?”

“That I don’t remember,” said Brian. 

“So what brought that on?”

“... no reason,” said Brian, and okay, maybe he was blushing a little bit, but hopefully Dan wouldn’t notice.

“What’s got you all flustered?”

Of course Dan noticed.

Nobody spent time with Brian the way that Dan did, so of _course_ Dan would notice.

The jerk.

“I’m fine,” Brian said.

“Are you that… y’know, bothered by the whole oral fixation thing?”

“I… didn’t used to have it so bad,” said Brian. 

“Are you just stressed?”

“Yeah,” said Brian. “Something like that. I just feel… calmer when I’ve got something in my mouth.”

“Something, huh?”

Dan waggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx, and Brian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He didn’t like Dan knowing when he was annoyed - it made Dan a bit too smug.

So Brian just kept eye contact with Dan, his face completely straight.

Dan paused, but there wasn’t the usual sputtering, annoyed embarrassment. 

“Hm?”

Brian raised an eyebrow, as if in the spirit of polite inquiry.

“What’s up?”

“Are you offering your cock to me, as some kind of calming method?”

“I guess I am, come to think of it,” said Dan, and he was leaning back on the couch now, keeping eye contact.

He had one eyebrow up as well, and was managing to look something like smug, which was annoying.

This was both like and not like a whole bunch of fantasies that had played out in the back of Brian’s head for a very long time.

Usually late at night, when Brian had a hand down his pants.

Um.

This was… this was some kind of moment - one of those moments that hold some kind of importance, and Brian was painfully aware of it.

They were standing at the edge of a precipice, and Brian’s heart was beating very fast in his ears.

Dan was blushing, just a bit, but it wasn’t always… obvious, when Dan was embarrassed. 

He got flustered easily, it was true, but embarrassment? 

That was hard.

Oh god.

Brian’s stomach was twisting in some interesting way.

“Well?”

Dan cleared his throat.

“I mean,” Dan said, and he cleared his throat. “Well.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well,” said Dan. “I mean, if you’re offering.”

“I feel a bit more like _you’re_ offering,” Brian countered.

“I suppose I am, if it comes down to that,” said Dan. 

“But are you?”

… goddamn, but all of this talking _around_ the issue was beginning to get on Brian’s nerves.

He gritted his teeth, and he resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot, resisted the urge to rub his hands together.

He was passing his tongue across his teeth, memorizing the hard, blunt sensation of them.

Maybe he was overthinking this.

“I suppose I am,” Dan said, after almost a full moment of awkward silence.

“You’re offering your cock up for me to suck on,” Brian said, because if he was going to do this, he was going to… _do_ this.

No subterfuge, no subtlety, just the two of them being blunt.

“Yes. Yes, I am offering my cock up,” said Dan, and then he paused. “Although when I say it like that, I feel a bit like I’m offering my cock up for some kind of sacrifice.”

“If you see it as a sacrifice -” Brian began. 

“I don’t see it as a sacrifice,” Dan interrupted. “If you want to suck my cock, I’d like you to suck my cock. But… come do it, before I end up biting my own damn tongue in half with anticipation.”

“You do need your tongue,” said Brian, and then he was just… getting down, onto the floor. 

Fuck.

He was doing this.

Oh god.

“For the singing?”

"Among other things," said Brian.

His hands were on Dan's inner thighs, and he was stroking them through the denim.

It was rough against his palms, and his heart was beating very fast.

Dan had a half chub - not exactly a full erection, but not... not disinterested either.

"Other things?"

Dan's hand was resting on Brian's head now, threading through Brian's hair, and god, his fingers were knobbly, the knuckles gently pressing into Brian's hair.

God, but Brian... Brian had spent a lot of time thinking about those selfsame hands, and he shuddered.

"You gonna take it out?"

Dan's voice sounded a little bit nervous, and somehow... that made all of this easier.

So Dan was a bit unsettled as well.

This was all new territory, and maybe they'd regret it later, but for now... well, for now, they were just going to enjoy it, right?

Brian was going to hold this moment in his mind, like a pearl in the palm of his hand, and then he was rubbing Dan's cock, right through the denim, as Dan squirmed under him, breathing open mouthed.

"Oh," Dan said, and his voice was thick.

"Oh?"

"It's... it's very... it's good," said Dan, his voice weak.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan, and he tugged on Brian's hair, gently.

Brian sighed, leaning into it, and then he was mouthing Dan's cock through Dan's pants which... well, actually Dan didn't wash his pants nearly enough, but still.

Dan's cock was solid under Brian's lips, and Dan's fingers tightened in Brian's hair.

Brian sat back on his heels, and he looked up at Dan, licking his lips.

"Can I undo your pants?"

"I mean," Dan said, and he laughed, self conscious, "I did say you could suck my cock."

"You look nervous," said Brian, which was true. "I don't want to push you past your limits."

"I'll be okay," Dan said. "I'm a grown ass man, after all. I can tell you if I'm overwhelmed."

"Better safe than sorry," said Brian, aware that he sounded kind of silly, not sure how to stop.

His heart was beating very loudly in his ears, and his hands were shaking as he unbuttoned Dan's jeans, and then he was... unzipping them, and there was Dan's underwear. 

Black boxer briefs, and they were bulging with Dan's cock.

Brian looked down at Dan's cock, then up into Dan's face.

"You look, like... super nervous," said Dan.

"I just told you that _you_ look nervous," said Brian, trying to deflect, even as he was pushing Dan's underwear down. 

"Well, we can both look nervous," Dan said. "Have you, uh... have you done this before?"

"What, performed oral sex on my best friend, coworker, and bandmate? No. No, I haven't."

"Oh," said Dan, and he was blushing, just a bit. "No, I meant, uh... I meant, have you ever sucked cock before."

"I've done that, yeah," said Brian.

He was looking straight at Dan's cock, and it was thick, throbbing.

It was a little wet at the tip, and Brian reached forward, squeezing Dan's cock gently in his fist.

Dan moaned, and the sound of it made Brian's stomach twist up like a bag of cats.

_Fuck_.

This was the culmination of who knew how many fantasies for who even knew how long, and here he was, with Dan over him, Dan's cock in his hand, and he could barely breathe.

He wanted... he wanted to have it in his mouth.

He wanted Dan's cock in his mouth, right now.

The hand on his hair tugged on it gently, and Brian sighed, leaning forward.

He opened his mouth, and he took Dan's cock into his mouth.

It was... it was heavy.

It was heavy, like any other erection he'd had in his mouth, and it was leaking onto his tongue, salty and a little bit bitter.

He took it in deeper, just.. holding it there, and he was sucking it, but not necessarily in a sexy way.

It was scratching whatever the fuck that itch was in the back of his head was - the need to have something in his mouth, the need for intimacy, the need to be intimate.

"Mmm, Bri," said Dan, and he was squirming, just a bit. "Are you gonna...."

Brian pulled off of Dan's cock, and he cleared his throat, looking up into Dan's face.

"Can I just... can I just hold it in my mouth? Just a little bit, I mean."

"Are you using my dick as a substitute Jolly Rancher or something?"

Dan looked somewhere between amused and weirded out.

"It's not going to turn my mouth blue," Brian said, well aware that he was dodging the question.

Dan raise an eyebrow.

Brian blushed, just a bit.

"Are you okay with me, like... just doing stuff while you do that? Just because I get fidgety if I'm just sitting and doing nothing."

"Of course," Brian said quickly. "If you want to work on more lyrics or... whatever, I'd be completely good with that."

"Right," said Dan. 

* * *

There was a bit of wrangling, to get things sorted out, but eventually, they had more or less figured it out.

Brian had his elbows resting on Dan's inner thighs, and he held Dan's hard cock in his mouth, sucking on it slowly, almost rhythmically.

It felt much better than it had any right to be - it felt much more _right_ than it had a right to, considering the fact that he was just sitting here with a cock in his mouth.

He'd given head before - oh, but had he given head before - but it had never been like this.

It had never just been him sitting there, holding someone's genitals in his mouth.

There was something calming about this - something nice about just being a thing to keep Dan's cock warm, something relaxing to have all of his focus on the one thing.

He was drooling, just a bit - he'd have to apologize to Dan about that later, and possibly ask to borrow a shirt from Dan, since... well, drool was soaking into Brian's chest, which was kind of gross, but... meh.

Who cared about gross, when the inside of his head was so wonderfully quiet.

Dan's hand was resting on his head, occasionally sifting through his hair, and it was... restful.

Brian could have fallen asleep like this, honestly, except he didn't want to miss a moment of it.

He shifted, and he attempted to open his throat, so that he could take Dan's cock deeper into himself.

He gagged, just a bit, and Dan looked down at him, expression worried.

"You, uh, you okay?"

Brian nodded, and then he was taking it deeper again, letting it sit in his throat, in his mouth.

It was a little bit like being choked, but not as violent - there was something almost refreshing about it, as he got a bit light headed, but he was still breathing, his chest rising and falling.

He was... he was calm.

He was calm, he was relaxed, and the intense restlessness that had been burrowing under his skin seemed to have finally gone away, leaving behind this intense inner peace.

He sighed, as Dan's fingers kept stroking his head, and he swallowed around the cock in his throat.

... which made Dan shudder, his hips rolling forward, and Brian gagged, just a bit, coming off of Dan's cock and coughing.

"Shit, sorry, sorry," Dan said, and he looked apologetic.

"No, it's fine," Brian said, when he'd caught his breath. "It's all... it's great."

He was floating, a few inches to the left of himself.

He'd dissociated before, to be true, but this felt... it felt different.

There was honestly something _nice_ about it - about not inhabiting his body, with all of its demands.

To not inhabiting his head, which was constantly pulling him in a hundred different directions.

Brian rested his head on Dan's skinny thigh, trying to catch his breath, and Dan sighed, a long, drawn out sound.

His cock was wet, and it pressed against Brian's cock.

Brian leaned forward, and he kissed the tip of it, gently.

Dan shuddered.

Brian grinned.

He felt more like himself now - he wasn't sure what (who?) "himself" was at at this point in time, but at least he could enjoy himself, right?

He sucked Dan's cock back into his mouth, flickering his tongue along the very tip of it, and he bobbed his head, slurping like something out of a porno.

"Fuck," Dan said, eloquent as ever, and Brian grinned, beginning to bob his head.

Dan moaned again, harder, and his fingers were tangled in Brian's hair now.

He'd dropped his notebook, and it was on the couch next to him, as he rolled his hips forward carefully.

"Mmm," Brian agreed, as he rasped his tongue along the underside of Dan's cock, then withdrew almost entirely, until just the head of Dan's cock was in his mouth.

He jabbed his tongue against the slit at the tip, and he swirled his tongue, gently, just enough to make Dan twitch against him, then began to bob his head again.

"Oh god," Dan mumbled. "Fuck, Bri!"

Brian had to work very hard not to smirk, as he began to bob his head again, a little harder this time, letting the head of Dan's cock hit the back of his throat, then opened his throat, so that it could slide down.

Dan was making gibbering incoherent noises, as Brian just... slid down, until his nose was pressed against Dan's flat belly, the sparse hair under Dan's navel ticklish against Brian's nose.

It would be absolutely _detrimental_ to sneeze right now.

... although thinking about that was enough to make Brian snicker, and Dan was pulled out of his haze to look down at Brian, one eyebrow up.

"What's up?"

Brian pulled off of Dan's cock, his hand wrapped around Dan's cock, jerking it off. 

"I could tell you," said Brian, keeping his tone blase, "or I could keep blowing you."

His voice was rough, from having Dan's cock against his throat.

"Why is this an or thing? Why not both?"

Dan squirmed, his hips rolling forward, fucking into Brian's fist, and Brian bit back the urge to say something smug.

His eyes darted from his own fist to Dan's red face, as Dan's hips shifted up to meet the delicious pressure of Brian's hand.

"I was thinking," Brian said, "that it would have sucked if I sneezed, at that exact moment in time."

"... yeah, that'd suck," Dan said, and he grinned. "Please don't sneeze with my dick in your mouth."

"I will do my utmost to make sure it doesn't happen," Brian said, and he put so much sincerity in his voice that it even made _himself_ a little queasy.

Dan snickered, and then he was laughing - belly laughing, and it was mixed in with little moans and sighs, because Brian was still jerking him off, but he was squirming, his face turning red - his whole chest was beginning to turn red, truth be told.

"I should've fuckin' known," Dan said, to the world at large.

"What should you have known?"

"Even during sex, you'd be cracking weird fuckin' jokes," said Dan, and he was still grinning.

"Are you complaining?"

"No," Dan said quickly. "No, no, I'm not complaining."

"So you count oral sex as sex now?"

"Hm?"

Dan was clearly holding on to coherency by the skin of his teeth.

Brian wanted to keep pushing him.

"I remember that you didn't count oral sex as sex," Brian said, his tone casual. "I remember a few stories of yours."

"Yes, I count oral sex as sex now," said Dan, in a belabored voice. "You've been... you've beaten it into my head."

"Good to know," Brian said, and then he was taking Dan back into his mouth again, back down his throat, and he was sucking for all that he was worth, beginning to bob his head and slurp, swallowing around the cock in his throat, doing things with his lips, doing things with his throat, doing all the little tips and tricks that he knew would make Dan crazy, because even if this was the first time they were having sex, Dan was easy to read.

Brian kept his hands on Dan's inner thighs, and then... then, Dan was grabbing him by the hair.

"Hey, Brian?"

"Mm?"

"I'd really like to fuck your face."

“I’d be willing,” said Brian.

His own cock, which he’d been ignoring for the most part, seemed to have woken up, and was throbbing up at him, trapped in his shorts.

Oh god.

He licked his lips, and he looked up at Dan.

“I trust you,” he told Dan, trying to keep his tone serious, trying to make it clear that he meant it.

Dan licked his lips.

His eyes were dark, and his expression was… some flavor of desperate.

“Oh,” Dan said quietly.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Dan said, and he cleared his throat. “Okay. So you ready to get face fucked?”

He sounded downright… chipper.

“If I answer you in the same camp counselor tone of voice, will it kill the mood?”

“ _Oh yeah,_ ” said Dan.

“I’m ready,” Brian said, and he kept his town calm, although every instinct he had was telling him to snark.

He opened his mouth again, and then… there was Dan’s cock, going down his throat.

Going down his throat now at speed, or at least as at speed as a cock could go, without doing any damage to either party.

He let his face be fucked, trying to use his tongue to the best of his ability, although it was surprisingly difficult.

Dan was… well, not to put too fine a point on it, Dan had a big cock.

Not some kind of porn star monstrosity, to be sure, but it was still… noticeably big.

Bigger than the kind of cock that Brian was used to sucking, to be sure.

Not to say that the last people he’d given head to had been on the small side, but they’d been… less huge.

Maybe Brian was just circling the inside of his head again - he needed to stop doing that quite so much.

But he was still sucking, still bobbing his head, as Dan’s hand went to the back of his head, keeping him in place, so that he could just fuck Brian’s face, all out.

Dan was groaning like he was in actual pain, his fingers still tangled in Brian’s hair, and he was curling forward, his stomach against the top of Brian’s head, and then he was crying out.

Dan’s cock was throbbing in Brian’s mouth, a deep, hard sort of throb, and it was enough to make Brian moan, a garbled sound around the thickness in his mouth.

It seemed to make Dan’s cock throb harder, and he groaned like he was in pain, his hips rolling forward.

“Bri, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum, can I cum in your mouth, just… give me a thumbs up or something, but make it quick, I’m… oh, fuck!”

Brian gave an awkward thumbs up, and then he was groaning, as Dan just… came down his throat.

It was a thick load, and it was slimy - he could taste the sour-bitter-salt of it, just a bit, and it was gratifying, to feel it slip down his throat, into his stomach, to know that he was making _Dan_ cum, that he was making the guy he had been carrying a torch for such a fucking long time just… relax.

Brian shuddered, and he kept sucking, even as Dan groaned, until Dan’s cock was almost entirely soft, and he was pushing Brian off of him.

“Fuck,” Dan said, his voice thick. “Dude.”

“Mmm?”

Brian wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and he made a face.

He had a big drool spot, right on his chest, soaking into his shirt.

“How did you… where did those amazing fucking dick sucking skills come from?!”

Dan looked faintly shellshocked.

“Practice,” Brian said, and he tried to keep his voice airy.

It’s hard to sound airy when you’ve got a recently fucked throat - he sounded like he’d been riding roller coasters all day, and had screamed his way down every one of them.

“That’s… that’s good practice,” Dan said, and he cleared his throat, looking faintly embarrassed. “If you had a Yelp page, I’d give you five stars. Six stars. Fucking… ten stars, fuck.”

Brian blushed.

“Glad you liked it,” he told Dan.

“You want me to, uh… want me to return the favor?”

Dan licked his lips - he looked… nervous.

“Do you want to return the favor?”

“I mean,” Dan said, “it _is_ only fair, since you just gave me such a good blowjob.”

“I may have given you a good blowjob,” Brian said sharply, “but that doesn’t mean you have to give me one back. This isn’t like trading baseball cards.”

“You traded baseball cards?”

“Well, no, but… you get what I mean.”

Dan grinned, just a bit.

“I get what you mean,” He agreed. “I’d just feel like a total dildo if I didn’t at least… make the suggestion.”

“Don’t suggest stuff you don’t want to do,” Brian said, and he was surprised at how… vehement he sounded.

Then again, he had strong feelings on the matter.

“No?”

“No,” Brian said firmly. “That way only leads to heartbreak for all parties involved.”

“... right,” said Dan, and he looked faintly uncomfortable. “But, uh… is there anything I can do for you?”

“What would you be comfortable doing?”

“I’d be okay with giving you a handy,” said Dan, and that, at least, seemed true.

“Because you want to give me a handy, or because you feel like you have to?”

“Because I want to,” Dan said. “I’m not, like… against the idea of giving you a blowjob or anything like that. I don’t want you to think I’m one of those people who demands oral sex, but then never wants to give it back.” 

Brian nodded.

“I just… this is a bit new for me.”

Brian nodded.

It was odd - the restlessness that had been filling him up was just… gone.

Was that all he had needed?

To suck a cock, and then calm down?

Or was it sucking Dan’s cock, specifically?

He licked his lips, and he was shaking, just a bit.

How about that?

“So do you want a handy?”

“I’d be willing, yes,” said Brian, and then he was standing up, on shaking legs, and he was sitting next to Dan.

Dan glanced at him sidelong, and he laughed, looking self conscious.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Dan said, and he licked his lips.

“Are you sure you want to -”

“Yes, I want to do it, Bri,” Dan said, and a note of impatience entered his tone. “I’ve just never done it _before_ , so I want to just… warn you, in case I fuck up too badly.”

“How badly could you fuck up? It’s not like you don’t have any experience with jerking off. It’s the same idea, just at a different angle.”

Dan snorted.

“I never saw it like that,” he admitted, and then his hand was just… sliding into Brian’s lap, squeezing Brian’s cock through the thin fabric of Brian’s shorts, through Brian’s boxer shorts.

Brian shuddered, and he rolled his hips forward, as Dan explored along his length with the tips of those thin, spindly fingers. 

“Have you… been curious for a while?”

Brian was holding on to the back of the couch with a white knuckle grip, working very hard not to hump up and into Dan’s tentative fingers.

“I’ve been kinda curious, yeah,” said Dan. “I’m not… I’m not as clueless as you think I am.”

_Shit_.

“Have I been… have I made you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Dan said quickly, and he wrapped his hand around Brian’s cock, squeezing it.

Brain moaned, his hips jerking forward.

“No,” Dan repeated. “You’ve been the fuckin’ height of respectful, I promise. I mean, apart from the constant teasing and fake sexual harassment, but I can always, uh, I can always tell that it’s… y’know, fake.”

“Can you?”

Brian wanted to kiss Dan right now, wanted to hold on to Dan’s hair, Dan’s shoulders.

He wanted to ride Dan’s cock, working his own hips and sobbing until he came all over Dan’s belly.

But one step at a time.

Assuming he’d ever have this kind of intimacy with Dan again, there’d be time for that.

And if he didn’t, well… he would enjoy it while he could.

“We’ve been best friends for fuck knows how long at this point, you think I can’t tell when you’re being sincere or not?”

Dan’s hand was only shaking a little bit, as it unzipped Brian’s shorts, and then it was sliding in, under the waistband of Brian’s boxers, and he was holding Brian’s cock in his hand.

“I dunno,” said Brian. “Sometimes you seem a bit lost.”

“You’re really… I mean, dude,” said Dan, and he laughed. “You always manage to go _there_.”

“There?”

Dan’s hand was nervous, but he was stroking with increasing confidence, his fingers circled around Brian’s cock, up and down.

Dan made a surprised noise when he came into contact with the wetness of Brian’s pre-cum, but then he shrugged, and rubbed his palm across the tip of Brian’s cock, to spread more pre-cum along Brian’s shaft.

“Yeah,” said Dan. “There.”

“Where is there, exactly?”

“How are you managing to be so coherent? I’m doing my fuckin’ best to make you melt, and you’re just holding conversation!”

Dan did something especially tricky with his wrist, and Brian moaned like he was dying, rolling his hips forward.

“Fuck,” Brian said, eloquent as ever.

It wasn’t his fault!

Dan must have had a lot of practice jerking off, with the way he was making Brian thrash around like this.

… or maybe Brian was overthinking things.

That was always a distinct possibility.

Dan snorted, and he did it again, which made Brian’s toes curl, his head falling back.

“Fuck,” Brian said, and it came out as more of a whine than he intended it to.

“You gonna cum, Bri?”

“P-probably,” Brian said.

“You gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah,” Brian said, and he gave in to the sweetness of it, let it overtake him like a wave.

It took genuine effort, to stop the snarky, running commentary in the back of his head, but he was managing, somehow.

He let himself feel pleasure, let himself _be_ pleasured, and he let it roll over him, until he was cumming across Dan’s knuckles, into his own boxers, which was more than a little disgusting, come to think of it, but… fuck it.

He moaned and sighed his way through his orgasm, as it throbbed through him, his underwear soaking up his cum, which was already getting sticky and clammy.

“Fuck,” Brian said again, when he could get his mouth to cooperate with his brain.

“How was that?”

Dan’s expression was anxious, as he withdrew his hand.

Brian grabbed Dan’s wrist, pulling it closer to him, and he licked his own cum off of Dan’s fingers.

It was… well, it was cum.

It tasted like cum, which was to say, more than a little bit gross, but the look on Dan’s face when he did it made it more than worth it.

Dan shuddered, as Brian took two of Dan’s fingers all the way down, sliding his tongue between them. 

“Fuck, Bri,” Dan mumbled. “Fuck. Oh… fuck.”

“Mmm?”

“Stop getting me worked up,” Dan said, and his voice had more than a note of whine in it now. “C’mon, that’s… that’s not fuckin’ fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“You can’t get me all worked up, when I already just came like that,” Dan grumbled.

“Do I turn you on?”

Brian’s heart was beating a little faster.

“Well,” said Dan, “if you didn’t before, you sure as fuck do now.” 

“I aim to please,” Brian said, and he tried not to show just how fucking _overjoyed_ hearing Dan say that made him feel.

“You… you hit your target,” said Dan, and he laughed. 

That killed some of the tension in the room at least, thank fuck. 

Brian sighed, and he leaned back into the couch, letting his eyes slide shut.

“So, uh… are we going to keep working?”

“In a minute,” said Brian. “Let me get the feeling back in my… everything.”

“Right,” said Dan. “Sorry.”

* * *

Things didn’t really… change, after that. 

They finished their brainstorming session, and then Brian went home (in his sticky boxers).

Dan kissed him before he walked out the door - a quick press of lips on lips - but it was still enough to add a bounce to Brian’s step.

“I’ll text you later,” Dan said in a rush, and he was looking embarrassed.

“You too,” said Brian. “To you, I mean.”

“Right,” said Dan, and then he closed the door.

Brian stood in front of Dan’s front door, and he grinned to himself.

In spite of everything it was still… well, it was still very much itself.

Whatever that meant.

* * *

Brian’s oral fixation stopped bothering him for almost a week, which was a goddamn miracle.

He didn’t chew gum incessantly, he didn’t need hard candies, he wasn’t even craving any particular food.

He just… kept on, recording scratch tracks, practicing melodies, banging away at all his various projects.

The day he found a pen working its way into his mouth, he groaned.

For whatever reason, he and Dan hadn’t been able to touch bases for a few days.

He didn’t want to _think_ that Dan was annoying him, although the more obnoxious parts of his brain were yammering about that.

But no - it was probably just the fact that they were two busy dudes with very crazy schedules.

Dan wasn’t exactly someone who would ignore someone - especially if that someone was Brian.

There were even a few flirting text messages, now and then, which was… a weird thing, to be sure, but definitely a pleasant one.

Brian took the pen out of his mouth, eyeing it, and then… he was struck with an idea.

He didn’t know if it would actually… work, per se, but it was something, right?

It couldn’t hurt to try.

* * *

Brian rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot, and he stared at the blinking neon.

It was a sex shop.

It wasn’t _too_ seedy - he’d bought sex toys here before, both for props for Ninja Sex Party videos, and for his own use, but it felt… different this time.

He wasn’t sure why, exactly, but it did.

It wasn’t as if he thought that he was some kind of deviant or something like that, it was just… buying a sex toy for a reason that wasn’t exactly sexually gratifying (or for the laughs) felt weird.

He licked his lips, steeling himself, and then he gave a metaphorical shrug, and made his way inside. 

* * * 

The inside was… well, it was a sex shop.

It was like just about any other sex shop that Brian had been in, and he’d been in a fair few.

There was, at least, a nice table with a bunch of different toys on offer, and most of them seemed to be made of body safe materials.

Brian, being Brian, had done a thorough investigation of what made a safe sex toy versus an unsafe one, before he even started planning what it was that he wanted to put where.

… he was just that kind of dude.

But now he was shoving his hands in his pockets, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to imagine what kind of dildo he’d like to have in his mouth as some kind of… soothing mechanism. 

It wasn’t like he could suck it while he was in public or at work, but he’d managed to shut the inside of his head up when he’d sucked Dan off, and it wasn’t like he could just call Dan up and say, ‘hey, I’m stressed out, let me borrow your dick,’ because that would upset whatever delicate balance of… whatever it was that they had.

Or maybe he was just overthinking this a bit.

He had a bad habit of doing that.

He stared at the array on the table in front of him, and he resisted the urge to shove a hard candy into his mouth, or bite his nails, or any of the other little stims that he had picked up, since he’d started hanging out with Dan, Ross, and Arin.

Was it possible to pick up fidgets by proxy?

… probably.

But okay.

He looked down at the array, and reached out for a silicone one.

It was blue, and it was shaped like a rocket ship.

It was on sale, which was good, and the head was bulbous, which seemed like it would feel good in his mouth.

He knew how to tell if a vibrator was going to be a good “fit” (put it on your nose), but how did you tell with a dildo?

It wasn’t like he could shove it into his mouth or anything like that.

… nor would he want to, judging by the faintly sticky feeling he got when he touched it.

Okay.

He could do this.

Okay.

He held the dildo in his hand, and then he gave a mental shrug.

It was on sale, and what else was he going to do?

… well, he could invite Dan over, the next time he needed to have something nice in his mouth, but there was a time and a place for that sort of thing.

So he paid for the dildo, holding the box in its bag, and he made his way back to his apartment, trying to fight off the urge to slink.

He was a grown ass man - he would _not_ be embarrassed by the fact that he had bought a dildo.

Even if it was a dildo that he’d bought explicitly so that he could use it as stress relief.

At least this would be easier on his teeth than if he’d try a popsicle, right?

Cheaper too, in the long run. 

He’d even done the math. 

* * *

Brain lay in bed, his hand down the front of his pajama pants, and he held the dildo in his other hand. 

There was something embarrassingly... juvenile about this, although he couldn't put his finger on what it was, exactly.

But fuck it.

At the end of the day, he valued his sanity more than his dignity.

So he shoved the dildo into his mouth and he sucked on it, hard enough that, when he pulled it out of his mouth, it popped.

He sighed, tracing the indents along the dildo, and he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it carefully.

Oh, that was good.

That was... that was very good.

He paused, holding the dildo in his mouth to keep it from falling out, and he used both hands to push his pajama pants down, then kicked them off entirely.

He pulled his shirt all the way up to his chin, and then he was stroking his cock with one hand, and using his other hand to fuck his face with the dildo.

It's not... quite the same as with Dan.

It wasn't warm, and the shape was still kind of odd.

There wasn't any pre-cum dripping across Brian's tongue, and there wasn't the sweetness of Dan's voice, or the in and out of Dan's breath.

It wasn't quite as good as it could have been.

But it was something in Brian's mouth, and it was enough to make Brian's eyes roll back in his head, as he kept sucking, kept fucking his fist, because... it was better than nothing.

It was the right shape, and it wasn't the same shape as a real cock, but it was still filling his mouth.

If it was Dan... god, in this position, Dan would have been able to go all the way down his throat, Dan would have his fingers tangled in Brian's hair....

... Brian held the dildo in his mouth (awkwardly), and he yanked on his own hair, forcing his head back, fucking his fist.

He wasn't as young as he used to be, it was true, but something about the desperation that was sinking into the pit of his stomach reminded him of being young, of finding out what it was that he liked, what he wanted.

There was something familiar about this - like he was discovering some deep secret of his that he didn't know about quite yet.

That was an interesting development, to be sure, although he'd already known that he liked to give head.

He'd have to study this.

God, he was really lost in his own head, if he was even going on these tangents as he was jerking off.

Maybe he just needed to have Dan cum down his throat again.

The image of that - of his own face, pressed into Dan's belly, his lips stretched thin around Dan's cock - was enough to make him cum.

An orgasm like a blow to the back of the head, and that was... it was faintly uncomfortable, with how abrupt it happened.

His hips jerked forward, as he milked his cock, aware of the filthy noises that his mouth was making, aware that he was acting like something out of a porno.

There was something especially filthy about that.

He sighed, leaning back into the pillows, his own cum already beginning to dry on his chest.

He let the dildo fall out of his mouth, and it was wet and sticky against the skin of his side.

Fuck, but that had been a good orgasm. 

Although... his head didn't fell all that quiet.

Hmm.

* * *

"Hey Dan, can I ask an awkward question?"

"You've never let something being awkward stop you before," said Dan, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

He and Brian were sitting in the twenty four hour coffee shop again, albeit at a more reasonable hour.

It was about four in the afternoon, and the place was more or less empty.

The waitress was sitting at the counter, a newspaper spread open in front of her. 

There was something faintly nostalgic and otherworldly about everything - the sun was golden through the windows, gilding all of the various metal surfaces, turning everything into the kind of thing you'd expect from a certain flavor of painting.

Maybe that was why Brian had the guts to say anything in the first place.

"You're the most awkward person I know," said Brian, "and I've never let you stop me."

"So we're in agreement," said Dan, and he gave Brian a cocky grin.

Brian snorted. 

"So what's your awkward question?"

"Oh. Right."

Brian took a swig of his milkshake, and he was blushing harder than he probably should have been.

Why was he even so embarrassed?

He knew what Dan's dick tasted like by now - you'd think that he'd be over just about any kind of petty embarrassment at this point.

"Would you be okay with, um. With... with me... with me possibly sucking you off again?"

Dan coughed, and he glanced around, looking embarrassed.

Brian bit back a smirk.

Even if he was a blushing, awkward mess, it was nice to fluster Dan. 

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Brian, "I'd like to do it again."

"Any particular reason?"

"I can't just want to give my devilishly handsome best friend and bandmate a good blowjob now and then?"

"Brian, you're my best friend, and I can read you like a book. If it was as simple as you wanting to make me feel good, you wouldn't be so sheepish about it."

Goddamn Dan and his ability to read Brian like an open book.

"It's... complicated," Brian said, and he stole a fry off of Dan's plate. 

Dan let him, but he kept giving Brian a measured look.

The guy was entirely too canny, considering the space cadet vibe that he gave.

"What's complicated about it?"

"Well," said Brian, "for one, I don't want you to feel like I'm somehow using you."

"Using me," Dan said, his voice deadpan.

"Yeah," said Brian. "Using you."

"How is you sucking my cock you using me?"

"Because it makes me feel good too," said Brian, "but it's not just... it's not just, y'know, making me feel good, it's making me feel... better."

"Better?"

"Yeah. All of my anxiety seems to kind of just... go away, when I'm just sucking your cock. It's like I'm not worried about anything else, I'm just enjoying the fact that I've got... y'know, something in my mouth, I'm enjoying the fact that I'm making you feel good, I'm enjoying the fact that my head has finally shut up."

"Right," said Dan.

"But I don't want you to feel like I only want to blow you because it makes me feel better," said Brian. "I don't think that it's very fair to you, to just... use you as a way to calm down."

"You don't just use me as a way to calm down," said Dan. "I mean, among other things, you also use me as a verbal punching bag."

"Well, yeah," said Brian, and he grinned in a way that he knew was vaguely intimidating. 

"So I don't feel used or anything like that," said Dan, and he reached out, patting Brian on the arm, his expression vaguely concerned. "You don't need to worry, okay?"

"Okay," said Brian, and he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. "I'm sorry for overthinking stuff."

Dan shrugged.

"You do that," he pointed out. "That's just... kinda how you work."

"I guess it does relate to the whole PhD thing," Brian agreed.

"See, here I am trying to be comforting, and you gotta remind me that you've got a PhD," Dan said, his tone teasing.

"Well," said Brian, "what's the point of me getting one in the first place, if not for the bragging rights?"

And then Dan's foot was nudging against Brian's.

Brian raised an eyebrow, aware that he was beginning to blush just a bit.

Dan was blushing more, which was gratifying. 

There was something weirdly naughty about playing some half assed version of footsie in public, even in an empty place like this.

It wasn't like anyone was paying any attention.

Still.

Brian's heart beat in his ears, and he made eye contact with Dan - enough eye contact it could probably be read as "significant," if you were the type to read into that kind of thing. 

"But seriously," Dan said, and his tone was serious, "I'm not... like, mad at you, I don't feel like you're using me or anything like that. We're good."

"Alright, good," said Brian, and he took another fry. 

* * *

"You're scarfing down hard candies again," said Dan, eyeing Brian as the two of them sat in the Grump office, going over some project or another.

"Am I?"

Brian looked down at the bag in front of him.

It was nearly empty.

His mouth tasted blue at this point - everything was coated with a layer of sugary, fake raspberry flavoring.

"You stressed out, Bri?"

Dan was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Who isn't stressed?"

Brian got off of the chair and began to pace, because he was full of restless energy, and had to do something with his legs.

Why was he so anxious?

There was so much to _do_ \- so much to do that was making him want to pull his hair out, or maybe try to be in three different places at once.

Why couldn't people clone other people already?

Everything was going crazy.

It had been almost two weeks since sucking the dildo actually did anything other than make his jaw a little sore, and he was getting stir crazy.

He was practically climbing the walls, honestly.

Maybe it was all the sugar.

"Bri?"

"Mm?"

"I think maybe you need to, uh, have a bit of a rest," said Dan, and he indicated the couch.

"We've been sitting here for hours," Brian said, and he tried not to grouse too hard.

"Yeah," said Dan, "that's what this kind of brainstorming is usually like."

"Right," Brian said, and then he flopped onto the couch, making a face. "I'm sorry. I'm just... antsy."

"What's got you so worked up?"

"Just... everything at once."

"You're going to be pissing blue if you keep this up," Dan said.

"Pissing blue?"

"All that blue candy," said Dan.

"I like blue," said Brian, because that was less embarrassing than saying "when I think about eating blue candy, I think about kissing you," which was... well, it was awkward. 

It wasn’t like he and Dan hadn’t kissed each other - they’d even made out a few times, which was nice. 

But wanting to kiss Dan all the time was probably not a thing that he’d be entirely comfortable to admit to, because, well… everything was in its early stages.

Sort of.

If you could call something that had been building for who even knew how long to be in its early stages, although then again, did Brian even know that stuff had been building, or had he been thinking too hard about all of this?

He thought too deeply about stuff in general, and he was trying not to… what was going through his head?

He groaned, covering his face with both hands, and he scrubbed at his eyes.

His stubble was rough against his cheeks - he really needed to shave properly soon, although it always took him a few days to get around to it.

“Hey, Bri?”

“Mm?”

“You wanna suck me off again?”

Dan looked… faintly embarrassed.

More than faintly, honestly - he was blushing hard enough that it was all the way to his ears, which was unexpected.

Huh.

“I mean, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, obviously. I don’t want you to feel like your dick is just… y’know, a thing that I use to calm down. I like it for other things, too.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” said Dan, and he gave Brian a look that could best be interpreted as “lecherous,” which made Brian’s stomach do an interesting little flip. “But I know that it helps you sort your head out when it’s being loud, and what kinda friend would I be, if I didn’t offer to help you out with that?”

“So you’re being altruistic enough to offer your dick up like some kind of sacrifice, in order to help me sort my thoughts out?”

“Basically,” Dan said, and his voice was downright _cheerful,_ which honestly came off as a bit creepy. 

Well, maybe not creepy.

It was… it was something.

Brian licked his lips, rubbing his hands together.

Dan shot him a look, one eyebrow up.

“Well? Are you interested?”

“Would it be okay if I did it… like last time?”

They were in the Grump office.

Admittedly, it was late at night, and the whole place was empty, but still.

There was a difference between giving someone a blowjob in their home, and giving someone a blowjob in your place of work.

But Dan looked completely chill about it, and it was Dan’s dick, at the end of the day.

If Dan was okay with it, Brian would be okay with it. 

Although fuck, this was… faintly scary.

Um.

Brian licked his lips.

“You mean just holding it in your mouth?”

“Yeah,” said Brian.

“As long as I can keep working on this thing,” said Dan, and he held up one of his ever present notebooks.

“Of course,” said Brian, and then he was… once again getting on his knees in front of Dan, his hands on Dan’s inner thighs, pushing them open carefully. 

He squeezed, and Dan sighed, leaning back, getting comfortable on the couch.

Brian unzipped Dan’s pants carefully, and pulled out Dan’s still soft cock, wrapping a hand around it, nuzzling his face against it.

It was familiar, and even just seeing it was enough to make some of the shouting in Brian’s head quiet down.

Maybe he’d been a bit too anxious as of late.

Maybe he was beginning to get fixated, which was not a thing that he needed right now, but he could work on it, right?

… later.

Right now, he was just leaning forward, kissing the head of Dan’s cock, and Dan was sighing, precariously balancing the notebook, as Brian leaned in closer, wrapping his mouth around the dick in front of him.

He sucked on Dan’s cock - he held it in his mouth, and he just sucked on it, like a blue Jolly Rancher.

… he hadn’t thought about the fact that he was probably going to get blue candy residue all over Dan’s cock.

Oh well.

Dan’s cock was beginning to swell, slowly, and Brian sighed, as it filled his mouth.

It was all so much _better_ than the dildo - it was alive, for one thing.

Dan’s pulse was beginning to fill his cock up, and Brian sucked sloppily, drooling down his chin, and from the amount of blue candy he’d been eating, his spit was probably blue.

He had to be careful not to end up leaving a blue spot on his shirt, but he was willing to sacrifice a million shirts, if he could just keep himself in this one spot.

Dan moaned, a quiet little sound, but everything was just... unhurried.

Brian would have gone so far as to say that it was relaxed, inasmuch as one could call having a cock in one’s mouth relaxing.

Brian kneaded at Dan’s thighs carefully, almost delicately, and Dan moaned again, a little louder.

Brian was beginning to just calm down - the inside of his head wasn’t shouting at him, the uncomfortable, driving energy finally leaving him, so that he could just sit here, sucking cock.

Dan rested a hand on Brian’s head, apparently giving up on his writing, and Brain sighed, and took Dan’s cock deeper into his mouth - took it in deep enough that it was on the back of his throat, and then down his throat.

Brain gagged around the cock in his throat, although he didn’t stop - he didn’t want to stop, even as tears dripped down his face, and Dan looked down at him with a concerned expression.

“You doing alright?”

Brian gave an awkward thumbs up, and made what he hoped was a reassuring noise, although it was kind of hard to do that with his mouth stretched out like this.

He was shaking, just a bit.

Why was he shaking?

Dan reached forward awkwardly, and he cupped Brian’s cheek, his thumb stroking across Dan’s cheek.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Brian pulled off of Dan’s cock, and he cleared his throat.

“Unless I say I’m bothered, you can assume that I’m okay,” Brian said.

His voice was rough, like he had just woken up.

“Right,” said Dan, and he looked faintly sheepish. “Sorry. I just, uh… I worry, y’know?”

“I appreciate it,” said Brian, and he did, come to think of it.

It was nice to know that he wasn’t just a cock sleeve to Dan, even if some part of him found the idea appealing.

He opened his mouth up again, and then he had Brian’s cock back in his mouth again, sucking on it a little harder.

Dan made a slightly choked off noise, and he moaned.

He was definitely hard now - hard and leaking, his cock twitching in Brian’s mouth.

Dan’s long fingers were delicate in Brian’s hair, but they were also tugging, and Brian was very much not complaining.

There was something so lovely about being a thing to be used, about having something in his mouth and knowing that he was doing something to make one of his favorite people in the world feel good.

Although now Dan’s hips were beginning to shift, and Brian had to grin a bit.

Dan was impatient.

Brian began to bob his head, carefully, and he jabbed at the slit of Dan’s cock with the very tip of his tongue, then stroking along Dan’s circumcision scar.

Dan moaned, and it was a low, beautiful sound, enough to make Brian’s own belly twist.

Brian groaned around the cock in his mouth, and Dan moaned back, his hands still in Brian’s hair, twisting it now, and that was probably going to leave long lines in Dan’s hands, as if he’d been holding on to wire, but who cared?

Dan certainly didn’t seem to.

Brian kept sucking, sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks, and he looked up at Dan.

Dan made eye contact, and he was blushing, hard enough that Brian was faintly worried he’d lose his erection.

But no, he was still just… taking it, as he threw his head back, his mouth opening wider, tossing his hair like a some kind of idea of a horse, panting like he had been running a race.

“Fuck, Bri,” Dan mumbled, and his hips were rolling, as he fucked Brian’s face.

Brian let Dan’s cock slip almost entirely out of his mouth, with just the tip of Dan’s cock resting on his lower lip.

Then he took the whole thing into his mouth, his nose again Dan’s belly, and Dan was groaning, curling forward, his hips jerking forward as he fucked Brian’s mouth.

He fucked Brian’s mouth, and then he was down the back of Brian’s throat, he was full on fucking Brian’s throat, and Brian’s voice was going to be wrecked, but who gave two fucks, because holy fuck, this was like every fucking fantasy that Brian had ever had.

Dan was clutching at the back of Brian’s hair, and then he was going utterly stiff, his hips juddering forward, his mouth falling open.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Dan sobbed, and he was cumming, right down Brian’s throat, into Brian’s stomach.

Brain swallowed it all, and he licked his lips, pulling back.

“God, fuck, Bri, you’re… you’re… really good at that,” Dan mumbled, and his legs were still shaking.

Brian grinned at him, licking his lips, and then he leaned back on the floor, his hand going into his pants.

“You know,” Dan said, and he licked his lips, his expression thoughtful, “I’d love to, uh… to return the favor.”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Daniel Avidan, are you offering me a blowjob?”

That was… somewhat unexpected.

“I am indeed offering you a blowjob,” said Dan, and he looked faintly embarrassed. “If you’d be willing to, uh… to take one, I mean.”

“I’d be willing,” Brian allowed.

“Okay, good,” said Dan, and he was rubbing his hands together, looking nervous.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“I am _totally_ up for this,” Dan assured Brain. “I’m just, uh… psyching myself up.”

“If you need to psych yourself up, you don’t have to do it,” said Brian, although it killed him to do so.

He wanted it - god, did he want it.

More than the blowjob, he wanted… he wanted Dan wanting him.

He wanted to be wanted by Dan, more than he could put into words. 

He wanted… he wanted so much.

“Have you ever given a blowjob before?”

“Not to, like, a person,” said Dan, as Brian got onto the couch. “This would be easier if you just kinda… yeah, like that.”

There was some rearranging, as Brian was more or less pushed onto his back.

Brian spread his legs open, and then Dan was leaning forward, nuzzling into Brian’s stomach.

… then Dan’s words finally got through to Brian’s brain.

“Wait, what do you mean, to a person?”

“Oh,” said Dan, and he looked faintly sheepish. “I’ve, uh… I’ve been practicing on a cucumber.”

“A _cucumber_?!”

“The carrot looked too narrow,” Dan said, his tone defensive.

“We’re not going to the same grocery stores, evidently,” said Brian. “I’ve seen carrots as big around as my wrist.”

“Are you saying that your dick is as big around as your wrist?”

Dan raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the one who brags about how big your dick is,” Brian reminded Dan. 

“Well, yes, but I thought that bragging about dick size was one of those universal guy things,” said Dan, as he began to fumble open Brian’s shorts.

He looked… he looked very nervous.

Hm.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Dan glanced up at Brian.

“Hm?”

“Kiss me,” Brian said again. “You don’t have to just… you know, go for my dick. You could kiss me, if you’d like.”

“... right,” said Dan, and then he looked faintly embarrassed. “You could kiss me. If you want to.” 

“I do,” said Brian. “It’s why I suggested it in the first place.”

And then Dan leaned forward, and they were kissing. 

They were kissing, soft and sweet, and then Dan pulled back, making a face.

“No offense,” said Dan, “but your mouth tastes like jizz and blue Jolly Ranchers.”

“Funny, that,” Brian said, his voice dry as old bones.

“I’ll just… get you a glass of water,” said Dan, and he was getting up - his dick was still out, and it did indeed have a bit of a blue tinge to it.

… which got Brian snickering in spite of himself, because, well….

Well.

There was the sound of Dan filling a glass of water, and then he was coming back.

He licked his lips, and then Dan was back, dick tucked away, and Dan handed the glass to Brian.

Brian took the glass, and he drank the water, swishing some around in his mouth.

Dan leaned forward, and he gave Dan another sweet, probing kiss, sighing into Dan’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Dan said, into Brian’s mouth. “Just like that. Much better.”

Dan kissed like he did everything else - with an intensity, a brightness, and it never ceased to amaze Brian.

It was still some kind of magic that he was kissing Dan in the first place - that Dan had gotten over whatever hangups it was he had that had kept him so tied up in knots for such a long time.

“God, Bri, your mouth,” Dan said, and his voice was rough, shuddering, his hands on Brian’s face.

“Mmm?”

“You’re… very good with it,” said Dan. 

“I would’ve thought you’d realized that, what with all of the witty rejoinders I’ve managed to fire off over the year,” Brian said. 

“There is _no_ way that’s a real thing that people say,” Dan said. 

“What, fire off?”

“No. Witty rejoinder.”

“Have I ever said something that wasn’t a real thing?”

“Yes,” Dan said. “Many, many times.”

Brian snorted, and he was grinning, stroking Dan’s face in spite of himself, his palm curved against Dan’s cheek, his thumb against Dan’s cheekbone.

They were both going to have stubble burn, if they kept this up.

“Well, okay,” said Brian, “but you think i’d just fire it off if I was in the throes of passion.”

“Brian, you could be having your leg removed, and you’d find some way to troll me in the process.”

Brian smirked.

It was nice to know that he had a reputation that could be counted on.

There weren’t many things a man could guarantee in life, after all. 

He would take his joy where he could get it.

And then he was being kissed again, Dan’s tongue in his mouth, Dan’s hands sliding awkwardly along his chest, to feel his nipples, then slid into his waistband, squeezing his cock through his boxers.

Brian moaned, rolling his hips forward, and Dan squeezed him, just hard enough to make Brian’s hips stutter forward.

“God, you’re… really hot,” Dan said, and he sounded faintly surprised.

“I know I’m not your usual type,” Brian said, his tone dry.

Dan shrugged.

“I think I’m old enough to figure out that I don’t even know what my type is anymore,” he told Brian, and there was so much sincerity in his tone that Brian’s stomach clenched, low and tight and deep.

He kissed Dan again, a hard, deep kiss, and he rolled his hips forward, right into Dan’s fist.

Dan moaned into the kiss.

“Fuck,” Dan said, “you’re already hard for me. You… you want it really badly, don’t you?”

Brian gave Dan a Look.

Dan mumbled something, his expression sheepish, and then he was kissing along Brian’s neck, nipping gently, still awkwardly groping at Brian’s cock through Brian’s boxers.

Brain sighed, and he let himself be touched, let himself be kissed.

It was a little hard, to give up like this.

To give _in_ as well - to accept pleasure, but he had a feeling that Dan was getting as much out of giving it as Dan had gotten in receiving it. 

That did make sense - Dan was a giver, to his very core, and he was grinning, as he kissed lower, pausing to nuzzle into Brian’s belly, then moved lower, to nuzzle at Brian’s erection.

“We should, uh… that is to say, _you_ should lose the pants,” said Dan.

“Hold on a sec,” said Brian, and then there was an awkward few moments, as Brian lifted his hips up, and he was pushing his shorts down.

He left his boxers on, for now.

He was a little afraid of scaring off Dan by moving too quickly.

Or maybe Brian was overthinking things.

Even with the lovely peace that came with sucking Dan’s cock, Brian was still over analyzing things.

Maybe it was just a piece of personality he couldn’t free himself of.

But Dan was… fuck, Dan was just… sliding his thumbs under Brian’s boxers, pushing them down, and then Brian’s cock was springing forward, to press against his belly.

“Fuck,” Brian said, because… well, it was a lot. 

The air was cool against his skin, and he was beginning to shake, just a little.

It had been a long time since he’d had a blow job.

Well, not a long time-long time, but… long enough that he was on edge.

Dan rubbed his palm along the tip, wetting it with pre-cum, and then he was wrapping his hand around the shaft, and he was stroking it, long, slow strokes.

“How’s that?”

Dan sounded nervous.

“You’re, uh… you’re doing great,” Brian said, and he cleared his throat. “You’re doing… really good.”

“Good to know,” said Dan, and then he was just… oh god, he was just leaning forward.

Dan was leaning forward, wrapping his mouth around Brian’s cock, and his mouth was wet and hot and... fuck.

Brian had to work very hard not to jerk his hips forward, as he pressed his hand against his own mouth, his eyes squeezing shut.

His heels were digging into the couch, and he trembling with the effort of staying still.

Dan pulled off, and he looked up at Brian, his expression thoughtful.

Then he was sitting up, and he was… tying his hair back.

“Sorry,” said Dan, and he looked sheepish. “I forgot how annoying that can be.”

“Different than a cucumber?”

Dan snickered, a puff of air across Brian’s cock, and Brian shuddered, a full body twitch. 

“Different than a cucumber,” Dan agreed.

“Good to know,” Brian said.

“You can put your hands on my head,” Dan said, and he sounded faintly embarrassed. “If you want to, I mean.”

“R-right,” Brian said, and he rested one hand on Dan’s head, gently.

He didn’t want to scare Dan.

And then… Dan was doing something with his tongue, and Brian’s eyes were rolling back into his head, because… okay, he was going to have to ask Dan where he’d learned _that_ trick, because oh god, fuck. 

Brian was rapidly approaching incoherency, not that he would complain too hard, because this was its own kind of intensity, its own type of calming.

He let Dan explore along his cock, moaning when Dan found a particularly good spot, panting, sweating through his shirt.

He was already close - already about to cum, and he’d be embarrassed, but he’d lost his shame when he’d fallen to his knees.

“I’m… gonna cum, Dan, I’m… I’m close,” Brian mumbled, and he let go of Dan’s head, to hold on to his own hair, because he didn’t want to force Dan’s head down.

Dan pulled off, and he looked up Brian’s body, his expression downright _wicked_.

He took Brian’s cock in his fist, and he jerked Brian off, long, sweet jerks, and then Brian’s back was arching, as he came hard enough that it was a bit like fireworks behind his eyes.

The pleasure passed through him in waves, throbbing in time with his heart, but more so, as the muscles in his belly twitched, and his cock spat cum across his belly.

Oh fuck, that was… that was very good, it was the kind of good that Brian had realized he’d needed.

“Fuck,” Dan said, and Brian blinked, looking into Dan’s face.

“You’ve got a really good O-face,” said Dan. “It’s fuckin’ impressive.”

“I do my best,” Brian said, his voice coming from a long way off.

“I can see why you find it so restful,” added Dan. 

“Mm?”

“You ever need to, uh, calm down, feel free to ask,” Dan said, and he grinned, looking faintly sheepish.

“Thank you,” said Brian, and there was more sincerity in his voice than he’d originally intended, but fuck it. 

“Anytime, Bri,” said Dan. “Although, uh, maybe next time, cut down on the blue Jolly Ranchers?”

“I’ll tell you what,” Brian said. “Next time, I’ll suck on your balls, and you can have literal blue balls. How does that sound?”

Dan flipped him the bird, and that was as sweet as any kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
